¡Feliz Cumpleaños Connie!
by 123456c
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de una gran persona, y sus amigos quieren darle algo especial, algo para recordar...


**Como estan amigos?, Connie, hace poco me entere de tu cumple pero no pude decirte nada por... LOS MALDITOS, HIJOS DE SU PROSTITUTA MADRE EXAMENES, y por mis notas no me dejan tranquila. En fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Una chica de piel de tono suave (lo de calido no me pudo salir en imagenes así que lo hago asi, no pregunten), ojos color miel puro que brillan si cae la noche, tambien si esta la intriga y la desición, con labios pintados de rojo escarlata, cabello negro-verdoso, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y otros 2 cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, vestía una camisa blanca, manga larga ajustada, guantes como los de Hielo, botas como las de Eli, solo que en la parte superior tienen una gruesa línea plateada (no son medias), shorts negros, con un cinturón en sus shorts color negro, con tubos para babosas, lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota, con detalles de morado oscuro, en su pierna izquierda, en sus hombros sus dos mejores babosas, una Zipper y una NeoTox, Celestial y Toxina, actitud más que todo fria, ruda y misteriosa, pero con sus amigos era muy buena gente, ella era Sov (se pronuncia Soff), pero los que le son de confianza, saben que, al igual que todo el mundo, que Sov no es más que un apodo para abreviar el titulo de "Soverana Del Misterio", pero solo los de confianza saben, que su verdadero nombre es Jessica Clanderyain, (no es el verdadero apellido pero me gusto), y tambien posee un gran amor por sus babosas, ya que estas le salvaron la vida.

Iba en su meca-lobo, negra con detalles de morado oscuro al igual que su nombre, que estaba grabado, "Xinet" (así decidi llamar a mi meca), hacia la caverna "Avismo Profundo" (la recuerdan? Es de "Rencuentro Entre Hermanos"), pues a una personita le gustaba ese lugar, por tales peligros que habían en la caverna, sus babosas y ella sintieron que alguien las seguía, pero se aliviaron al ver...

A una chica castaña-rojiza (el tono es muy bonito para mi, y ya me la imagino así, busca el tono y vas a entender), con mechas de morado, con el cabello suelto, que cubre toda su espalda, liso, con un fleco cerca de su ojo ozquierdo, pero que se dejaba ver, ojos café-claro, labios pintados de rosado fuerte, vestía una blusa que se amarra en la parte de atrás del cuello, color morado claro, con shorts color café oscuro, y cinturón café oscuro, con tubos para babosas, botas color café oscuro con tacón, lanzadora como la de la maestra invencible, solo que sus colores son morado y café oscuro, cargada en sus piernas, separadas, en su hombro una babosa, tiburón (buscala), ella era Elsa, la prima de los hermanos Shane, tenía la habilidad atletica de su madre, tambien su rudeza.

Elsa iba en un meca identica a la de Trixie, solo que color blanca con detalles de morado claro, y cuando vio a Sov decidio acercarse.

- Hey Sov... ¿Arreglaste las pistas?. Pregunto la castaña-rojiza.

- Si ya lo hice, Aky tiene razon, Karem es muy buena para rimar, Pronto, estuvo llorando para hacer el banquete, pero nosotros ya nos encargamos, pedimos a los mejores restaurantes. Respondio la peliverde. - Si todo sale bien, a Connie le encantara.

- Solo espero que así sea. Dijo la ojicafé-claro.

Ambas cuando llegaron a la caverna, que estaba decorada, vieron a una chica encapuchada con capa, morena, con pantalón gris, ajustado, con blusa negra, descubierta por los hombros, guantes de cuero sin dedos, color negro, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, lanzadora de muñeca en ambas manos, color negras, con detalles grises, cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, y 2 babosas en sus hombros, una aracnired y una "granada", Sov y Elsa, sabían que esa bablsa era una Vérsatil, Ilussión, y la aracnired, Redes, ella era Karem o Ka de cariño, los que la conocian perfectamente, sabían que su cabello al igual que sus ojos, eran castaños chocolate, su cabello era hasta la barbilla, corto por atrás y largo por adelante, como siempre le gusto, y que sus ojos brillan de malicia y picardía, o mejor dicho, Búrla, ella tenía el titulo de "Reina De Las Venganzas".

Al lado vieron a Eli y a Trixie, admirando su buen trabajo, y a Kord discutiendo con Pronto sobre el banquete.

- ¡Chicas!. Grito la morena.- ¿Sov arreglaste las pistas?.

- Es la segunda vez que me preguntan eso. Dijo la ojimiel con molestia. - Si, ya lo hice. Respondio Sov más calmada.

- De acuerdo. Dijo Eli. - Karina y Dani iran a acompañarla, dijeron que tenían mucho de no verla y... no las pude detener. Explico el peliazul.

- Perfecto Primito. Dijo Elsa, olvidando que Eli tenía 16 años, un año mayor que ella.

- Bien, sera mejor que las siga con mucha atención. Dijo una chica rubia, con el cabello suelto hasta un poco más arriba de media espalda, liso, con un fleco cerca de su ojo izquierdo y que comenzaba detrás de la oreja, de ojos verdes-grisaceos, con labios pintados de rojo sangre, vestía una blusa de tirantes roja, con chaqueta blanca, y flada negra, y botas similares a las de Elsa, solo que color negras, lanzadora como la de Peque solo que color roja con detalles de blanco, y tubos para babosas en su cinturón, color negro de su falda, y una babosa fosforo en su hombro, ella era Ale.

- Edán, Alán y Romy llegaran dentro de poco. Dijo Trixie, aunque cuando dijo "Edán" hizo sonrojar un "poco" a Ale.

Con Connie...

Una chica, alta, morena, de cabello color miel, ondulado que cae hasta media espalda, ojos verdes, con blusa de tirantes fucsia, con shorts de mezclilla, lanzadora como la de Trixie, solo que sin decoraciónes, color azul verdoso, con tubos para babosas en los cinturones de sus piernas, con botas de combate hasta la rodilla, color marrón oscuro, y una babosa electroshock en su hombro, Sparqui, ella era Connie.

Ella seguía buscando a sus amigos, era raro que no los encontrara, ni Sov estaba en su muy fria caverna (Kari sobre el frio, te equivocaste, mi Oc lo aguanta y muy bien, y le gusta), cuando vio dos siluetas conocidas, le sonrio a su babosa, pero cuando volteo para volver a ver, las siluetas ya no estaban, en cambio estaba una nota, Connie la tomo y comenzo a leerla

"Hoy es tu día especial, algo muy bello te esperara, compañía te harán, pero nada dirán, solo el apoyo tendrás, primero debes ir a donde vive de BajoTerra un guardían, y cada paso que des, más cerca estarás. Att: KKEEARSPTKDAE..."

- Que bien que ya leiste. Dijo una voz conocida, Connie vio a Karina, quien hablo y a Dani. (Me arte, mucho relleno con las apariencias).

- Hola chicas. Saludo Connie. - Por lo que dice la carta, ustedes no me diran nada, y por las letras en mayusculas diria que son, Karem, Kord, Eli, Elsa, Alán, Romy, Sov, Pronto, Trixie, Karina, Daniela, Ale y Edán.

- Eres muy lista. Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

- Bien, como dice la carta, debemos ir a donde vive de BajoTerra... Un guardían... ¡EL REFUGIO SHANE!, la palabra "Guardían" me la regalo, Eli, tu Kari, y Elsa, tienen la promesa de protejer BajoTerra, Eli es como el guardían de BajoTerra, vamos. Dijo la pelimiel para salir corriendo en dirección al refugio Shane.

- ¡Esperanos!. Grito Karina al ver que Connie corria tan rapido como una liebre y un caballo combinados (XD).

Ya en el Refugio...

Connie, Karina y Daniela se detuvieron el la puerta del refugio Shane y vieron que estaba cerrada, y había una nota pegada.

"Has llegado al lugar indicado, ahora deberas seguir buscando, debes ir a un lugar muy avanzado."

"No te rindas, estas más cerca, para que disfrutes de tu recompeza."

"Att: KKEEARSPTKDAE..."

- Un lugar muy avanzado ¿ehh?... La caverna futurian. Dijo Connie con una sonrisa para ir al dichoso lugar.

En La Caverna Futurian...

Las chicas ya habían llegado, y en una ventana vieron un papel pegado (ahora no puedo dejar de rimar :/)

Connie tomo la nota y comenzo a leerla.

"Sigues bien, no te debes perder, amante del peligro ¿Ehh?, pues un lugar de terrores, tu deberas recorrer. Att; KKEEARSPTKDAE..."

- La caverna nefasta, o más especifico, el hogar de Akyra. Dijo Connie simplemente.

En la caverna nefasta...

Las 3 ya habían llegado, pero Dani y Kari estaban algo cansadas, pues Connie corria muy rapido.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que en la casa de Akyra, había una nota en la puerta.

Connie la tomo y comenzo a leerla.

"Ultimo lugar, no debes parar, cerca estas, el peligro para ti, problema no será, ni la profundidad."

"Att: KKEEARSPTKDAE..."

- Profundidad... ya me la regalaron, la caverna Abismo Profundo. Dijo Connie paea salir corriendo.

En la caverna Avismo Profundo...

- ¡SORPRESA!, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CONNIE!. Gritaron Eli, Trixie, Sov, Kord, Karem, Pronto, Karina, Daniela, Ale, Alán, Edán, Romy y Elsa.

- No lo puedo creer. Dijo la pelimiel.

- ¿Creiste que se nos había olvidado?. Pregunto Sov acercandose a ella y dandole... ¡Un Abrazo!. - Además, te tenemos muchos regalos, el primero será el mio.

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!. Grito Connie emocionada al ver un meca-caballo colo magenta, con detalles de fucsia claro.

- Espero que te guste. Dijo Sov.

- ¡¿Estas Bromeando?!, ¡Me encanta!. Exclamo Connie vienod la meca con mucha atención.

- Sigue mi regalo. Dijo Eli, con una caja en manos.

- ¡ME VAS A DAR UN INFARTO!. Grito Coty denuevo al ver una lanzadora de muñeca color fucsia con detalles de rosa fuerte.

- Sigue mi regalo. Dijo Trixie. - Dijiste que querias esto.

- Ustedes, me van a dar un infarto. Dijo Connie aguantandose las ganas de gritar, al ver una cámara con detalles magenta.

Y así todos fueron dandole regalos que, bueno, Connie casi se queda sin voz.

- Vamos... ¿Quien quiere pastel?. Pregunto Karem trayendo un pastel para muchas personas, con el número 15 de glaseado.

- Pide tu deseo. Dijo Trixie.

- Pero, si ni hay velas. Dijo Connie confundida.

- En eso, te equivocas. Dijo Eli asinitiendole a Burpy, esta se monto en su mano y prendío su cabesita. - Pide un deseo...

Connie sonriente, soplo la "vela".

- ¿Qué pediste?. Pregunto Karina.

- Muchos Años con los mejores amigos. Dijo Connie sonriendo inocentemente y cerrando los ojos, mientras todos la abrazaban...

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CONNIE!, bueno espero que te aya gustado, gracias a agus sting que se de tu cumpleaños, pero no pude hacer el fic atiempo, y me dices el nombre para tu meca ¿ehh?.**

**Cuidense mucho y prsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
